


Muse

by RinAngel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Photography, Romance, Sensuality, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel
Summary: Modeling was a dream, but it was only with Sehun that he came alive, stopped hearts with his gaze, and glowed golden like something godly. (Also, Sehun loves dirty photos and glitter just as much as Jongin does, so it's perfect.)





	Muse

“Are you sure about this?”

It was probably the hundredth time Jongin had asked, and just like before, Sehun rolled his eyes. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re fucking gorgeous. You’re the obvious choice for this type of shoot. You’re a natural. All you have to do is be a sexy piece of meat.” He lowered the camera, squinting as he surveyed the scene his boyfriend had laid out for him. “Pull down the sheet. Uncover the top of your ass a little bit, you know?”

“I don’t want your photography professor to see my ass!”

“Just a  _ little _ !” The camera was set aside as Sehun joined Jongin in the bed, repositioning the sheer sheet artfully over Jongin’s perfectly toned body. The photo assignment was to capture some beautiful aspect of the human body, and Sehun couldn’t think of a better body than this one. His hand slid softly over his bare back, uncovering just enough at the bottom to show the dimples at the base of his spine, a  _ tasteful _ glimpse. “Besides, Mr. Model, I’ve seen you take off  _ way _ more than this in front of a camera before.”

“It’s just--  _ weird _ when it’s you taking the pictures, I guess.” Jongin flushed, but he arched his back, showing off his lean body in the best light, out of sheer habit. Sehun had taken plenty of photographs of him, and since hitting his stride, Jongin had done  _ plenty  _ of underwear shoots, but the two worlds had never intertwined. When he bit his lip and gazed into a camera, thumb hooked in the band of his fitted Calvins, it was easy to detach himself and get technical - not so with Sehun smirking behind the camera.

“You’re my favorite thing to take pictures of. And my pictures of you  _ always _ do well,” Sehun responded in his frank way, adjusting the sheet around him, smoothing out wrinkles and creating new ones. Since his sophomore year, Jongin had been his muse; the first photo had been a simple face shot, Jongin’s soft caramel skin framed with red and yellow roses, looking like a creature of pure beauty. It had ended up in the entryway of the school art exhibit, an honor usually reserved for seniors, and two years later, it still hung in their living room.

“This one has to hang in the bedroom, ‘kay? If it gets picked for the exhibit, I mean.”

Sehun chuckled, standing to adjust the blinds. “For sure…” The blinds opened with a soft rattling sound, and the early evening sunlight spilled in and colored everything with its brassy yellow. Jongin’s skin lit up like polished bronze, and the strategically distributed dusting of gold glitter across his back gave him a breathtaking shimmer. It wasn’t too much, not enough to take over the picture, but enough to make Jongin shimmer like something ethereal. A second later, Sehun remembered that sunlight doesn’t last forever, and he began snapping pictures just as quickly as he could.

Jongin hid his face shyly, by instinct, but as he heard the camera shutter click again and again, he remembered the first rule of modeling:  _ versatility. _ He moved the sheet from his burning cheeks and pushed the hair off of his forehead, lips alluringly puckered, and it was hard not to smile when he saw Sehun look up from the camera view and stare at him in awe.

“Aww, we lost the light,” Jongin remarked, turning suddenly towards the window as he noticed the golds in the room shifting to a subdued blue. “Do you think you got a shot that you can use? If not, we can try again tomorrow.” He pulled the blanket up over his back, suddenly cold. 

There was a sudden weight on the bed, the blanket tugged gently back, and before Jongin could protest, a pair of warm lips on his back made him gasp and shiver. Sehun took his time, kissing his way slowly up Jongin’s neck, and when he reached his ear, his words were soft and heartfelt: “You’re perfect. I don’t know how I ended up lucky enough to have you… but you’re perfect.”

The kisses continued on, slow and reverent, and Jongin rolled over onto his back with a soft whine, reaching for Sehun’s clothes. It took Sehun half a second to realize what Jongin wanted, and he was clumsy in assisting with the removal of his own shirt - he was glad to be naked already, because they had a bad track record of ripped seams and flyaway buttons.

“Every artist needs a muse, right? It’s that simple.” Jongin smiled, his words ghosting against Sehun’s shoulder and giving the younger man chills that he could feel. “How much do I inspire you, Sehun? Show me.”  
  
_ Because my beauty is nothing without you here to see it and interpret it and capture it.  _ Modeling was a dream, but it was only with Sehun that he came alive, stopped hearts with his gaze, and glowed golden like something godly. A single moment like  _ this _ was worth an entire modeling career, he thought to himself, as Sehun worked him with his lips and made him feel like a creature of pure beauty.


End file.
